Circles
by Arkan9
Summary: Set after Ember Island Players. Aang and Toph talk about their respective love interests... who don't seem to be so interested in them. Kataangst and... tokkangst?


**WARNING**: Spoilers for Ember Island Players.

I've had this idea about Aang and Toph talking about their unrequited feelings for Katara and Sokka, respectively, for quite a while, and EIP gave me the perfect opportunity.

Probably seems rushed, since I wanted to get this out quickly before the finale… Although I think it's already started/over by now in the US. Never mind. I wish the episodes weren't so close together so there was more time for fanfiction… but on the other hand, would I really want to wait a week between each episode?

Anyway… enjoy the Aangst.

* * *

Aang sat on the beach, staring out at the dark water and replaying the earlier conversation with Katara in his mind. Even hours after the event, it still made him cringe.

He'd managed to quietly slip out of the house after dinner and had wandered aimlessly before settling on the sandy shore. Images from that stupid play kept haunting him, along with the memory of his failed attempt at a kiss and the words _like a brother…_

He turned at the sound of stumbling footsteps to see his blind friend slowly making her way towards him, clearly having trouble seeing in the sand. He quickly dried his face on his sleeve before realising it didn't matter; Toph couldn't see his tears but she'd still know he'd been crying. He went back to staring at the ocean, not saying a word even when she eventually plopped down beside him.

For a few minutes they sat in silence, the only sound the gentle lapping of the waves on the sand in front of them. Toph shifted her weight slightly and decided to speak up.

"So, what's the deal with you and Sugar Queen, anyway?"

Aang's stomach clenched, even though he'd been expecting the conversation. "Nothing." Maybe she wouldn't pick up on lies so easily with her senses dulled?

Toph snorted. "Sure, that's why you've both been acting weird and avoiding each other all evening. What, did you tell her how you feel and she said she only loves you as a brother?"

The airbender's lack of response spoke volumes in itself.

"Oh," said Toph. "…Seriously?"

"Well, not in so many words. She said she's 'confused.'"

"She needs to sort out her feelings, then… I was sure she liked you too…"

"I was never sure how she felt about me. It always used to seem like she just thought of me as a brother." He sighed. "But, more recently… I just kinda thought…"

The conversation came to a stop for a few more minutes. From somewhere behind them, in the direction of the house, a seabird's call rang out mournfully.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Toph said softly. As if she could feel his inquisitive look, she continued, "Liking someone who doesn't like you the same way, I mean."

"Who do you…?"

She took a deep breath. "I like Sokka," she admitted out loud for the first time.

"You do?" Aang asked, surprised.

She nodded. "I've liked him for a long time. I think it's just 'like,' though, not… what you feel for Katara. And it's kinda different for me; I always knew I never really stood a chance. I knew he had Suki. But, for a while, before she joined the group… I kind of hoped…"

"I… didn't know…"

"Eh, it doesn't matter. It was just me being stupid, anyway. But you and Katara… I thought it was pretty obvious you two were in love or whatever."

"I kissed her before the invasion, and it's not like she pushed me away… but now this. I just… feel like I'm going in circles."

Toph smirked. "Well then, maybe she just needs time to come around."

"Mm."

"You don't sound too convinced."

"I dunno, maybe she's right. Maybe this isn't the right time. There probably _isn't_ a right time! Why am I worrying about this when we're in the middle of a war that I have to finish?"

Toph could vaguely sense his movement as he stood and started walking away. "Hey, Twinkletoes, where you going?"

"I need to meditate." He glanced towards the sea one more time before turning away and setting his jaw. "I have a feeling I'll be able to master the Avatar State now."

* * *

Do you know why this is called Circles, apart from the 'I feel like I'm going in circles' thing?

…circles are one-sided (is shot)


End file.
